Everyones Fool
by MzJes
Summary: Bella lives with her adoptive family after a horrible run in with her stepfather Phill whos a vampire, trying to hide from her past, she must now face it with those she loves and comes to love
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Salutations everyone! I ve had this story for awhile and it was originally worked with my own characters, however I never finished it, so I ve decided to make it Twilight related so let me know if I messed up any names :p I know I had forgot to change Ms Copes name…

So I hope you enjoy and look for an update soon!

* * *

"No!" I screamed while I stood over my mothers' lifeless body. My stepfather John started to advance towards me, blood, my mother's blood seeping out of his horrid mouth. I tried to run but my feet refused to answer my plea. Before I knew it my stepfather was standing beside me.

"I wont kill you dear, I promise." The sound of his voice in my ear made me shudder.

"No, why, why mom." I managed to whisper.

He laughed, "Because I want you but I couldn't have you with her still around, deary." I could feel his breath on my neck.

"No, please, no." I knew it was too late, he wanted me and there was nothing I could do to stop it, as I felt his teeth pierce my skin I started to scream, and couldn't stop.

"Wake up, come on Bella wake up!" Andrew yelled at me. My eyes quickly shot open. "It was that dream again wasn't it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me in a secure hug.

" Andrew, why must I relive that day every time I close my eyes?" I whispered while tears gathered in my eyes.

"Shh, its ok, he will never come for you again, and we will protect you, ok?" Andrew always knows what to say.

After a few hours of him just comforting me he reminded me I had to get ready for the first day of school. What I ever did to deserve this kind of hell, I have no idea, other than mother decided it would be good for me to be around humans, since I was still partially one. The one good thing that came out of Johns attack on my mother and I, when he bit me to start the transformation into his kind, a vampire, he didn't inject enough venom into my blood stream, and drink enough of my blood. So here I am stuck somewhere between human and vampire, hmmp. I get the beauty of a vampire, my hair soft brown and wavy to the middle of my back, my eyes chocolate brown, when they should be the red of a vampire. I am still pretty short though, I am only 5'4'', but all my features and curves are more defined, all of which is to help me attract prey, which for me is a rare bacon cheeseburger, I only need blood if I am around a lot of humans for prolonged period of time. I also have the speed and stealth and a little bit of precognition, and the ability to sleep, blush, and eat food, from being part human still.

I grabbed my towel, and went into my bathroom, I turned the water on hot only and stepped into the shower, the heat was extremely relaxing, I used my lily scented shower products and stepped out, I quickly towel dried my hair and brushed it, it fell perfectly in place with out my help and I sighed. I skipped all make up beside mint chap stick, leaving the bathroom I grabbed a white flowing knee length skirt and sapphire blue v neck top. Grabbing my bag and sweater I walked downstairs to the living room, Andrew was there and looked up at me and shook his head.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I am going to have to beat the guys off of you today," my face dropped, he knows how I feel about that. "Just kidding, remember I promised to introduce you to my friends today, so cheer up!"

Great his friends happen to be the whole football and baseball team's, my brother is the best forward on the football team and shortstop on the baseball, and pretty popular, I take that back extremely popular, just wonderful. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the kitchen and grabbed an extremely rare steak and quickly ate it. Just because I still can eat human food doesn't mean that I don't have the urges to drink blood, and I felt like I would need it today since I would be around humans all day. Andrew walked in and threw me a towel; I wiped the blood off my chin and smiled at him. It always surprises me how openly Andrew and his mother took me in as one of there own, knowing what I am.

"You know," he asked, " all the school is already talking about my sister coming to school, they all are really eager to meet you, don't worry I will be there with you the whole time, so there is nothing to worry about."

"I know, but you know how I am with attention, I hate it!" I whined.

"Get over it, if you weren't so damn gorgeous you wouldn't have to worry about it, but your pretty little vampire ass, gets all the guys drooling!" He teased. I threw the bloody towel at him and stalked out to my car. Andrew followed me out and went to the passenger side. I sighed and got into the car, I love my car it's a H3 hummer, I know I know, it's a little ostentatious but when you have to go off roading to hunt once in a while when the urge comes a hummer is perfect. I plugged in my I pod and turned on Evanescence, Everybody's Fool, (ironic no) and then set it up to play randomly. Buckling the seatbelt I turned on the car and pulled out of the long driveway onto the road that would take me to hell. I was singing along to the song when something hit my lap, I looked down and saw a jewelry box, I raised my eye brows at Andrew and he smiled. Without swerving I opened it and saw a beautiful diamond and opal tennis bracelet, my mouth fell open.

"Andy you shouldn't have, it's so gorgeous!" I whispered.

"I know I shouldn't have but I wanted to, and I know how much you love opals." He chuckled.

Andrew reached over and took it and placed it around my wrist. I held my wrist up to the light and it sparkled. I smiled at him and pulled into hell, Sullivan High School.

Andy directed me to the student parking lot, and I noticed that there was a ton of people there and they were all staring at my car, I looked around my car defiantly stood out, oh well, most were unwashed pickups, or beat up cars. I noticed some people waving, and Andy waved back. This is not going to be fun at all, I thought to myself. I pulled into an empty parking spot and the truck was instantly surrounded by the football team.

"Ready?" Andy smiled at me.

"No," I answered honestly. I would never be ready, but Andy started to get out so I followed. Stepping out of the car I noticed everyone around had stopped and were staring at me, great, just great. I could even here some of the whispers, _God Andys sister is hott!, Who does she think she is? She already has all the guys attention! Awesome truck! I have to get Andrew to introduce me! _Just what I needed jealousy and horny teenagers. Fabulous.

"Hey guys, remember I told you my sister would be starting here today?" that was followed by nods and yeahs, "Well guys meet Bella." I turned around I figured better to face them now then later.

The hello they were muttering stopped and there mouths fell open.

"Hello everyone!" I managed cheerfully, and it thankfully snapped them back to reality.

"Andy, dude you never told us your sister was hot!" Some kid with an acne problem said.

"You will do well to remember she IS my sister!" Andrew sounded really mad now, haha this guy really is gonna get it later! "Lets go Bella, you still need your schedule."

I let Andrew lead me away from the crowd that was starting to form around my vehicle and into a small office. A lady identified as Ms. Cope by here name tag looked up. She smiled at Andrew and then looked to me and her eyes went instantly big.

"Well hello Andy, this young woman must be your sister, its very nice to finally meet you Isabella. The whole school has been excited about your enrolment here." She sounded a little too eager for my liking.

"Thank you Ms. Cope, could I have my schedule please? And I prefer Bella." I asked.

"Sure hun, let me get it, Andrew you can go on to your first period class, we have another student starting here today and your sister, and he have the same schedules since there is not many classes still open. I can take them to first period." She smiled at Andrew and he nodded.

" You will be fine," He said to me with a smile, "and don't worry about anyone bothering you, once my friends stop drooling they are gonna look out for you in the classes you have with them, ok? And if you have a problem with anyone you let me know as well."

I nodded in agreement and he walked out the door. I turned around and Ms. Cope pointed to a chair, and I had a seat. She soon handed my schedule and noticed I had advanced English next period, maybe this won't be so bad, I love reading. I was thinking about the latest book I had read when the door opened, and a young man hurried in.

"I am sorry I am late, I got lost on the way here and.." at that moment our eyes met, and realization hit, I couldn't believe it. I haven't seen another once since Phill, but standing before me was a very gorgeous man, and he was a vampire.

The gorgeous vampire in front of me shook his head and turned back to Ms. Cope, "Sorry I am late, my name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

JLH


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long, thank you to everyone that favorited and special thanks to emmaangel09 my first and only review so far... lol. Just a moment to say I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters, however this is my story outline :) As well as sorry its been awhile my other story got me sucked in, and I am also thinking about reworking it and using the Twilight characters...

Mz.J

* * *

"Yes, yes, here is your schedule, and if you and Bella will follow me I will take you to your second period class, since well, you already missed your first period." Ms. Cope told us as she walked toward the door.

I quickly grabbed my bag and followed close behind her, but Edward was already at the door, "I know what you are," I whispered to him as I passed him on the way out the door.

"Why I have no idea of what you're talking about." He smirked at me and followed me out, Ms. Cope, as unobservant as she is noticed nothing. Walking behind her actually compared to her short scuffle, I was more like floating behind her, I could feel his stares on my back. No matter how much I wanted to turn around just to see his handsome face I didn't dare, he is a full vampire, how can he stand to be around all this blood all the time, it should bring his bloodlust front and center, but yet he seems so calm.

"Ok here we are, Advanced English with Mrs. Mc Donald, go on in and tell her it was my fault you're late, ok?" she smiled at us and walked away.

Sighing I walked into the class and immediately felt all eyes on me, ok, I have to deal with this right? I held my head high and walked up to the teacher, "Ma'am, my name is Bella Swan."

"Welcome, lets see what available seats we have, hmm, Shawn raise your hand please." My eyes scanned the room for who she was talking to, and I found him, and noticed him from the parking lot. "Take the open seat next to him Isabella."

"Bella please."

I obeyed and walked back ignoring the stares and whispers, until one made me smile. It came from a kind looking girl with brown curly hair she muttered, _She seams like a really nice person, but I doubt she will talk to me._ Reaching the seat I noticed Edward was introducing himself to the teacher. Sitting down I wonder if he really knows what I am, from his reaction earlier he must know I am something more than human, but. Ouch! What was that, I snapped my head to the side and saw whom I presume to be Shawn poking me with a pen, what is wrong with him?

"Hey here is your book, I am Shawn by the way." He handed me the book and I smiled as I saw what it was, Jane Eyre. I must of read this book ten times by now, but an eleventh time wont kill me, I thought.

"Thank you Shawn, I am Bella, but you probably already know that, you hang out with my brother don't you?" I questioned.

"Yeah your bro is pretty cool, but I bet your cooler." God where does he come up with these things, defiantly not the way to pick up a girl, let alone a half vampire girl.

I turned my head away from him and tuned into the lecture, Mrs. McDonald was discussing how we would begin reading the novel tomorrow, but today she wanted us to write down our favorite quotes on a small piece of paper and put them in a bag. Ok, this could be interesting, so I gave her my full attention.

"Once all of you have placed your quote in the bag I will walk around and you will randomly select on from the bag. After doing that I want you to write what you believe its meaning is in ten minutes, then you will share your quote and your take at the meaning. Ok begin" Mrs. McDonald smiled and turned away and walked to her desk to set the timer.

My eyes quickly flicked across the room, and I noticed him, I had forgotten he was in this class. His eyes were on me now and he smiled. I blushed and looked down at my paper knowing exactly what quote to write. "Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter." By Mr. Martin Luther King. I walked up and placed my quote in the bag and went and sat down. Soon everyone was done and Mrs. McDonald began to walk around and let students choose a quote from her bag. When she got to me she smile at me so I gave her my most dazzling smile while reaching in the bag. She shook her head and walked away. When I opened the paper and saw the quote I laughed, and everyone turned to stare at me, I mumbled sorry and turned back to the quote. "It is a cruel and random world, and yet the chaos of it all is beautiful." (unknown) I started to write down my response when the timer beeped. Crap, I will have to just wing it.

"Ok everyone pens down," which was met with a chorus of groans and nos, "who wants to go first, no one? Ok I will pick, um Bella would you mind?" she asked

Yes I do mind, pick someone else, I wanted to say, but no I get to be all to polite, "No problem ma'am"

I walked up to the front of the class looked around everyone was waiting for me to begin, one person in particular seemed very interested in what I was going to say, Sai. Well I can't stall forever. "The quote I received was 'It is a cruel and random world, and yet the chaos of it all is beautiful.' The world we live in is filled with things that most humans would never even dare to imagine, or choose to simply ignore. Sure we all notice when a terrorist attacks us, or when someone is mean to us. People running around all the time and not stopping to actually appreciate the beauty of what surrounds them. And among all the chaos is hidden little gems, like love, compassion, and friendship, that gets lost in all of the chaos." I looked around everyone was looking at me like I have a third ear or something, ok time to get of this rant. "Yet if we stop and watch what's going on in the chaos we can see the gems that make it all worth it and beautiful." I walked back to my seat in silence.

"That was very good Bella, who would like to go next?" the teacher asked.

The rest of the class went by with others talking about there quotes all of which were from movies, and left only mine left, so I knew who got it, Edward. As he walked up to the front of the room I could hear the female student's hearts start to race. I chuckled and looked up, to hear what he would say about my favorite quote. I couldn't keep myself from looking at him from toe to head, now that I could actually have a reason to. As my eyes wondered up his long muscular legs up his torso, I couldn't help but think he was perfect. I glanced up to take in his face and his beautiful emerald eyes. Wait! Green eyes, he _is_ a _vampire_ there supposed to be red. But he _is_ a vampire I know that, and he isn't a halfie like me, this can't be possible. Noticing my puzzled expression Edward winked at me, and mumbled low enough for me to hear, "Scared?"


End file.
